Expensive Saviour
by secret soubi
Summary: AkihitoxAsami. What happens when being rescued from a drug dealer comes at a heavy price.


Akihito took a steady sip of his drink as he looked at the man sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was in his mid-forties and was having an in-depth conversation with his business companions. Akihito had trailed the man to a club in hope he could get a shot of the man making an illegal drug sale. After arriving here the man had simply spoke to the barman and sat down for a drink. The young photographer had been following him for about 6 hours and all of a sudden felt incredibly tired.

Normally he would have jumped in surprise when Asami walked through the door, but Akihito remained strangely calm. He was hidden in the corner where there was little light, so even Asami's overbearing figure would not be able to spot him. The lighting seemed even duller from when Akihito had entered the club and he could barely see the person walking towards him. It was the man he had been following. The man casually walked forward with a grin plastered across his face.

_Hang on a sec…_

One more step.

_Shit!_

One more step.

_He knows!!_

The man had now reached the table, while Akihito struggled to react.

_Move legs! God dammit…_

Realization washed over him as he realized what was going on.

_Getting drugged by a drug dealer…so ironic…_

Everything was beginning to dim and his breathing slowed. Akihito could just make out a thud, as the man standing over him smirking, was punched and hit the ground. Then it all went black.

*****

As he awoke, the brightness of the room singed through his eyes and he felt a bolt of sharp pain shoot right through his head.

'…where-'

Bad move. The moment he spoke and attempted to get up his stomach lunged and Akihito immediately lay back on the bed. Any movement made was nauseating. Instead, Akihito decided to examine the room and nearly sat up again from recognition.

_This is Asami's place!_

Right on queue, the door opened and in walked the man himself. Still in his suit, he walked over to the bed where Akihito lay and placed a glass of water on the side table. Asami then sat down and smirked at the boy's face of confusion.

'Why am I here?' Akihito croaked.

'Don't remember? Well, that's not surprising. You drank alcohol with an unknown number of sedatives.' Asami replied.

Last nights events flashed back to him in a huge blur.

_I was following the…drug dealer…in the club…Asami arrived…then…_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the movement he saw, shifting in the corner of his eye. In one swift movement, Asami had removed his tie and pinned Akihito's hands above his head.

'Wha-?'

'You didn't think I would rescue you for free did you, Takaba?' Asami smirked, leaning over him, he peeled away the bed clothes. Only then did Akihito realize he was wearing only his boxers, as the cooler air of the room touched his skin. He tried to kick, but was reminded of his weak state and nauseas-ness. _He's taking advantage of me!_

Struggling against Asami's hold, Akihito yelled, 'Let me go- STO-'. He was cut off by the older man's mouth. Asami's large hand painfully gripped Akihito's jaw, forcing him to part his lips, while the yakuza's tongue invaded his mouth.

'mmph' was all Akihito could manage in protest, as he became aroused by the lashing and warmth of his tongue. Akihito forced his eyes open, but soon regretted it, as he saw cold eyes burning with lust. He was further aroused by Asami's intoxicating smell. Asami pulled back from the kiss, the smaller body in need of air; flushed cheeks, watery eyed and panting.

'I said…to….let me…go' Asami chucked at Akihito's feeble attempts of escape, as he withed and wriggled beneath him, out of breath.

'Even if you act like you dislike it, your body is honest' Asami smirked once again while he groped Akihito's erection forming inside his boxers.

'ahh…hah ..' Akihito moaned. _Damn that bastard… gotta get away now._

But Akihito barely managed the thought of escape before Asami thrust his knee between his legs. He moaned at the friction, but then yelped by the surprise of a new sensation. Asami began licking and teasing at the fair skinned boy's erect nipples, then biting and pinching each, causing Akihito to cry out from the contrasting pain and pleasure. Finally realising the trembling boy's hands, Asami then slowly moved his hands up the boy's thighs to remove his sweat and precum drenched underwear.

'W-wait, stop..' Akihito's hands shot down and gripped Asami's shoulders. The boy being no match for the grown man's strength was unable to prevent Asami from licking and kissing the lines of his crotch and stroking his length. No longer able to resist, Akihito groaned and bucked his hips off the bed.

'Now, Now I don't want you coming too soon' Asami said in a low growl just louder than a whisper into Akihito's ear, causing his breath to get caught in his throat and sending a shiver down his spine.

Asami gripped the base of his length while inserting two fingers into the boy's opening and started moving them in and out. Akihito tried to suppress his moans as he moved his hips in time with Asami's fingers, which were now moving in scissoring movements.

'mmm….ah…noo' Akihito whimpered, lips quivering, in need of release; Akihito's face damp with sweat and eyes glazed over. Asami getting inpatient himself withdrew his fingers, letting go of Akihito's need and spread his legs wide, lifting them. Undoing his trousers and positioning himself, Asami thrust into Akihito, burying himself deep inside the boy, who cried out.

'Ahhhh…Asami' Akihito bawled, tears pouring from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the large man's broad shoulders and entangling his hands within the jet black hair. Asami pulled nearly all the way out, then thrust back in, hitting Akihito's sweet spot. The boy's eyes widened in shock, once again he cried out. Asami repeatedly pounded the trigger to drive Akihito insane with ecstasy. Asami's pace started out painfully slow, then began to get quicker, the man's composure not slipping even once.

'A-asami…p-plea..se' Akihito begged.

'Takaba. Tell me what you want' Asami teased. Akihito finally submitting, breathed, 'Ple..ase..l-let me come'

Asami smirked and began pumping Akihito's throbbing erection. He thrust in time with stroking Akihito, causing the boy's moans to get louder, which were cut off when Asami leaned in and kissed him. Pressing their satiny lips together and inserting his tongue, through the boy's moans and tasting his mouth. Akihito too drowned in pleasure to comprehend anything eased into the lustful kiss. Asami began placing kiss and bite marks all down the slim, soft neck and collarbone as the two were getting close. Akihito shuddered followed by a scream as he came onto his and Asami's chest, his head flying back and arching his body towards the man's tight embrace. A few hard thrusts later, Asami released into the boy, who was panting and had fell back onto the pillows.

Darkness creeping in and overtaking him, the tired eyes shut. Asami watched Akihito fall to sleep from exhaustion and pulled out of the heavy sleeper. Sitting up on the bed, he looked at the younger boy and a grin crept across his face.

'Don't think I'm letting it end with this, my precious pet'


End file.
